Shadow Hearts
by Jar of Mist
Summary: AU. OCs. Read it. And I might even use your OCs like I did for Nakura.
1. Part I

Shadow Hearts

* * *

_Well, this is A/U, so it's weird... and I'm using OCs of ours... Um, that's it... I think... No, wait..._

_Before Notes: Bakura Ryou's first name is Bakura, and Ryou is his last name..._

_1. Katsuya Jonouchi, Bakura Ryou and Mai Kujaku work as bartenders_

_2. Anzu Mazaki is a dancer at the casino_

_3. Shizuka Jonouchi works as a teacher for kindergardeners_

_4. Hirato Honda fixes cars at a company called HONDA (just kidding, but he does fix cars and what-not...)_

_5. Yugi Mutou's a waiter-boy with his mother, Samantha Mutou._

_6. Pegasus J. Crawford, Otogi Ryuuji and Kuf Akurideji (OC) run a casino_

_7. Seto Kaiba and Mikau Akurideji (OC) run a large company together_

_8. Danny Jinsenu (OC) and Gurenu Jinsenu (OC) run the museum with Ishizu Ishtar and William Ryou (Bakura's dad)._

_9. Mariku Ishtar and Rishid run a video game store / arcade._

_10. Yami runs the 'Pharaoh's Fine Winery' (the name of the bar...)._

_And we're going to call Yami no Bakura - 'Bakurah' in this, because I don't want to call him by his full title, or call him 'Bakura' as I do not want to call Bakura - 'Ryou', because that's just disturbing to me... So, I'm giving credit to whoever came up with calling him 'Bakurah' first... but as I do not know who, I'm not even sure they're gonna read this anyway... Well, that really IS it... One question : Has anyone already thought of this idea before?_

* * *

"Hey, Bakura, we got another custumer who wants a sherry, got that?" Katsuya Jonouchi called over to the violet ivory haired boy, who nodded.

"Alright, Jonouchi." Bakura Ryou stepped up onto a small foot-ladder to pick out a bottle of red sherry.

The shelves were filled to the brim with beautiful bottles of any types of wines, and what-not.

Bakura had to scan his light blue eyes carefully to read the labels on the bottles to pick out the right kind.

The British boy had been working here with his friend, Jonouchi (who was from New York), for at least half a year now at this bar called 'Pharaoh's Fine Winery', which was ran by a Egyptian man named Yami, who called himself Pharaoh from 3000 years ago...

They also worked with a very attractive blonde woman whom they didn't know where she came from because she never talked about her private life with them - not once, but they did know she had a boyfriend who worked at a museum, his name was Danny Jinsenu or something...

"Here Jonouchi." Bakura carefully handed the bottle to Jonouchi. "Don't drop it please." Bakura said quietly.

"Yeah, we ALL remember what happened last time." Mai Kujaku rolled her eyes as she wiped a clear glass dry.

"Watch it, Mai!" Jonouchi snarled, before pouring the sherry into the glass Mai just placed down for him.

"Oh please, Jonouchi. Your empty threats REALLY scare me." Mai laughed sarcasticly at Jonouchi, then headed over to help another person who sat a bit away from the two male bartenders.

"Eh, Bakura, could you bring this over to table #13 for me, please?" Jonouchi asked, handing the glass filled with the red liquid to Bakura.

"Sure, but why?" Bakura blinked a few times at Jonouchi.

"Oh, because I really gotta use the John." Jonouchi quickly turned on his heel and ran towards the bathroom.

"Oh..." Bakura still didn't understand all of Jonouchi's American slangs, or why he used men's names for things.

"Table #13... Table #13..." Bakura repeated quietly as he walked past the tables, scanning his eyes in the darkened room at all the tables.

"Ah..." Bakura stopped in front of table number thirteen.

A young woman who looked about his age was sitting at table thirteen which was in the corner.

"Here you are, madam." Bakura placed the glass down in front of her, and waited for her response.

When she didn't say anything or even touch the glass, Bakura made a sound with his throat. "Ahem..."

"Oh... Thank you..." She mumbled quietly, barely glancing up at the British boy.

When she did glance up, Bakura noticed her eyes were a dark color, and looked black in this terribly lit room.

'I wish Yami would put more lighting in this room...' Bakura sighed in slight distress.

"You want a tip, don't you?" The woman asked, having mistaked his sigh for annoyance at her.

"What?" Bakura snapped back to reality, looking back down at her.

"Here." She didn't repeat herself, but placed five 1000 yen dollars in Bakura's palm.

"Huh?" Bakura stared at her, confused.

"Tip." She muttered quietly.

"Oh... Thank you... You're very kind, madam." Bakura took it that she was somewhat quiet and nervous right now because all she did was shift in her seat.

"Hello? I thanked you..." Bakura repeated, and was surprised that she stiffened when he touched her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She bit her lower lip, looking up at him. "It's just that..." She gasped when she accidently hit the glass of sherry off the table.

"I'm so, so, so sorry..." She quickly told Bakura, who nodded.

Bakura pulled the towel off his arm, and bended down just as the woman did at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." She smiled nervously at him when their hands brushed together.

"It's okay..." Bakura gave her a small smile, but his eyes widened when he noticed a black bruise on her bare pale shoulder.

Before, her jacket had been covering it up, but as she was leaning down to help pick up the mess; her jacket slipped off her shoulders a bit.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing how he was staring at her.

"Oh..." She quickly sat back up, pulling her jacket on straight. "...you saw, didn't you?" She asked him in a whisper.

"Yes..." Bakura answered quietly.

"Well, now that this mess is cleaned up, would you like me to get you another drink?" Bakura politely changed the subject as not to embarrass her any further.

"Um... no..." She shook her head, and her eyes were lowered at the table.

"You know... I won't mind getting it for you..." Bakura smiled understandingly at her when she looked up at him.

"Oh... Thank you?" She wasn't quite sure why he was being so polite - she wasn't used to this from strangers after all.

"Yes." Bakura nodded, and headed back to the counter.

"Hey, Bakura; who's your new lady friend?" Mai raised an eyebrow at him.

Bakura blushed, knowing what she was thinking.

"No, Mai, it's not what you think. Now, give me that." Bakura sighed, and grabbed the bottle of sherry out of Mai's hands.

"Thank you." Bakura turned his back on the stunned blonde.

"Well, well, Jonouchi, I thought you said your British friend was polite..." Mai pursed her lips, looking at the blond who just came in.

"Oh, Bakura? He is." Jonouchi nodded, fumbling with something in his hands.

"Huh? Jonouchi! That's just disgusting..." Mai made a face, turning away from Jonouchi.

"What?" Jonouchi asked, finally getting the zipper on his pants up all the way.

* * *

"So, your name's Bakura Ryou?"

Bakura nodded at that question. "Yes. And your name is?" Bakura smiled at her.

It was noon, and he had asked her to meet him for lunch at Mutou's Diners to try making up for embarrassing her that other night.

"My name is Arekanderia Riyu;" She paused a minute. "But I'm called 'Shira' for short, or by friends." She looked at him nervously.

"Your last name is also 'Ryou'?" Bakura asked, surprised.

"It's spelled : R-I-Y-U. And yours is spelled how?" She asked.

"R-Y-O-U." Bakura spelled it out carefully.

"So, the answer's 'No' then..." Her voice lowered as she silenced, and looked out the window.

Rain was dripping on the window panes, as it was drizzling terribly outside.

They could hear faint sounds of thunder.

It was going to last all afternoon - or at least, that's what the newscast said on television.

"What would you like?" Bakura turned to the male voice which just asked him that.

"B-Bakura?" Yugi Mutou smiled, pleasely surprised to see his old classmate.

"Hello Yugi. Have you met my friend?" Bakura nodded over to Shira, who turned.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"This is Yugi Mutou. He's an old classmate of mine, and he works here - hence the name 'Mutou's Diners'." Bakura chuckled slightly at his joke.

"Yeah, right." Yugi nodded, giggling.

"Oh, hello." Shira forced a small smile at the short boy.

"Her name is Shira Riyu." Bakura decided on telling her name because he thought she was too shy right now.

"Shira? I've heard that name before..." Yugi put his pencil against his bottom lip as he thought hard.

"Nope, can't remember right now. Well, what would you two like?" Yugi asked, lowering his pencil to the notepad in his hands, ready to take their orders.

"A sub, and - if you have it - creampuffs, please." Bakura politely told Yugi, who quickly scribbled that down.

"And your lady?" Yugi couldn't help but to tease Bakura a little bit.

"Yugi!" Bakura groaned, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Bakura." Yugi laughed, but Bakura was more afraid he had embarrassed Shira, who seemed a bit nervous about people.

"Same as him - only I want a tuna sub, and no cream puffs but onion rings and french fries instead." She gave Yugi the order, as he nodded; scribbling away again.

"And what about drinks?" Yugi looked at both of them; once again, placing the tip of his pencil to his lip - it must be a habit, Bakura noticed.

"Tea." Bakura said. "Put extra sugar in it, please." Bakura added after pausing.

"Cream soda." Shira said, returning her glaze to look out the window again.

"Oh, sorry; we don't have cream soda." Yugi said, nervously.

"Oh, okay... then, any soda's fine." Shira sighed quietly.

"Coke?" Yugi asked, and she nodded. "Coke it is then." Yugi finished writing this down, and ripped it out of his pad, then skipped back over to the front counter to head the notes to his mother.

"Well, what were we talking about before Yugi came over?" Bakura asked.

"Um, names?" She looked back at him.

"Oh, that's right." Bakura nodded.

"Um, how do you spell 'Bakura'?" Shira asked, making Bakura become curious.

"Well, B-A-K-U-R-A... Why?" Bakura asked after pausing a few minutes.

"Just curious." She smiled at him, and he nodded. "Ah..."

"You sure?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at her, and she nodded.

"Yes." She looked out the window again.

Bakura sighed silently, thinking that she wasn't much of a talker.

"Well, anything interesting out there?" Bakura asked, leaning his elbow on the table, with his cheek against his palm.

"Not really..." Shira paused a minute, before looking at Bakura.

"What time is it?" She asked, and Bakura glanced around for the clock, before noting it on the wall at the other side of the room.

"1:45PM." Bakura answered, and she nodded. "Thanks."


	2. Part II: Trouble and Calls

Part II: Trouble and Calls

* * *

_Before Notes: Bakura Ryou's first name is Bakura, and Ryou is his last name..._

_1. Katsuya Jonouchi, Bakura Ryou and Mai Kujaku work as bartenders_

_2. Anzu Mazaki is a dancer at the casino_

_3. Shizuka Jonouchi works as a teacher for kindergardeners_

_4. Hirato Honda fixes cars at a company called HONDA (just kidding, but he does fix cars and what-not...)_

_5. Yugi Mutou's a waiter-boy with his mother, Samantha Mutou._

_6. Pegasus J. Crawford, Otogi Ryuuji and Kuf Akurideji run a casino_

_7. Seto Kaiba and Mikau Akurideji run a large company together_

_8. Danny Jinsenu and Gurenu Jinsenu run the museum with Ishizu Ishtar and William Ryou (Bakura's dad)._

_9. Mariku Ishtar and Rishid run a video game store / arcade._

_10. Yami runs the 'Pharaoh's Fine Winery' (the name of the bar...)._

* * *

"Why did you want to know what time it is? Have to leave to go somewhere?" Bakura asked her, and she nodded.

"Yes, but I'll come see you again, okay?" She stood up, about to go when Bakura remembered something.

"You can't leave now. Yugi hasn't even brought the lunch back." Bakura reminded her, and she blushed.

"Hehe, I forgot... Well, I don't have to go anyway, but I do have to get home before 3:30 at the latest..." She sat back down, and moved over to sit right next to the window again.

"How come if you don't mind me asking?" Bakura decided to ask, even though he would understand if she didn't want to answer... he had a feeling it had to do with those bruises on her shoulder.

"Well... um..." Her face was very red now, and she wasn't looking up at him.

"It's okay... You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Bakura said softly, and she relaxed.

"Oh... thank you... Bakura..." She gave him a small smile before returning to gaze out the window at the rain again.

"Here you two go." Yugi set down two trays with their ordered food on them. "Thank you, Yugi." Bakura smiled politely at the short teen, who nodded. "You're welcome."

"Thanks." Shira turned in her seat towards the table, and her tray.

"You're welcome, miss." Yugi smiled again before heading towards the counter where his mother was standing, talking on the phone - it was her break right now anyway.

"So, Bakura... where are you from?" She asked after sipping her coke, which was rather nice and icy - refreshingly.

"I'm from England." Bakura answered. "But we've always had to move because of my father's job... but now, he just lets me stay here in my own apartment now while he can just go anywhere he wants... After all, I am old enough to take care of myself now." Bakura said that as though his father still treated him like a little boy.

"Hehe..." She made a soft giggling sound.

"Anyway... how old are you?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm turning eighteen in a few months." He answered, stirring his tea a bit. "I don't believe myself to be much older then you...?"

"Eh..." She grinned nervously. "Not really... I'm just nineteen."

"Only nineteen? Wow, I'm just a year younger then." Bakura wasn't really surprised though.

"Yep." She nodded; and then asked: "When is your birthday?"

"Why? Going to send me a birthday card?" Bakura joked.

They both laughed at that.

"Actually, my birthday is September 2nd." Bakura said after they had both stopped giggling.

"Wow, that's neat." She smiled.

"Why?" Bakura asked, wondering.

"September's a nice month - and the season's great." She said; and he nodded.

"When's your birthday?" Bakura decided to ask.

"May 4th - that's Fairy Day in Irish Folklore... and that's pretty neat because I'm of Irish desent." She said, and he nodded again.

"Wow... Didn't know that..." Bakura drank a bit of his tea; and then breathed deeply.

"Hot." Bakura said as he put his tea cup down.

"Eh... My coke's cold - the opposite of your tea." She sipped her coke again.

"Ah... yeah..." Bakura nodded, and then sat back against his seat.

"What time is it?" Shira finally asked after a few minutes of silence when they were eating.

"Oh... it's 2:15 now." Bakura said, leaning a bit out of his chair to see the clock again.

"Hmm... well, I should go before three, okay?" She said, and he nodded. "Okay... But please do visit me at the Pharaoh's Fine Winery... I'm on breaks around lunchtime at noon, just so you know." Bakura told her.

"Well... Okay, I will. See you tomorrow maybe?" She gave him a small smile, and he nodded.

"Sure, if you can come by." Bakura then watched her pick up her things; and walk outside after getting her umbrella up.

"So, Bakura, is she your girlfriend?"

Bakura almost jumped, startled, and turned around to see Yugi giggling at him.

"No, Yugi. She is NOT my girlfriend." Bakura sighed, finishing his tea. "Aww, too bad. You two would look great as a couple." Yugi giggled again, and Bakura stood up.

"Well, what about you, Yugi?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused.

"What about you and Anzu? Hmm?" Bakura asked in a sly tone.

"Uh... um..." Yugi turned beet red, and was completely flustered.

"Ha, now we're even." Bakura chuckled, and placed some yen and a tip on the table for Yugi, then walked outside with his umbrella.

"Shoot." Yugi grinned, while still blushing; then he picked up the yen and tip.

* * *

Shira quietly opened her house door; and carefully stepped in without making too much noise, then closed the door again.

"Is he home?" She wondered in a whisper to herself; and then headed into the kitchen.

She jumped at the sound of glass smashing and breaking, and turned to see her husband, holding a broken and sharp wine bottle; and looking a little drunk.

"B-Bakurah..." She stammered, still a bit surprised.

"Hey, where have you been?" He asked, stumbling a bit as he walked over to her.

"I-I was o-out." She answered nervously.

"Did I say you could go out?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"Um..." She bit her lower lip.

"DID I!" He yelled at her; anger flashing in his violet eyes.

"N-No..." Shira answered; looking down at the floor.

"No, I didn't, but you just went out anyway!" He snapped at her and backed her up against the counter; placing his hands on both sides of her so she couldn't get away - besides, she wouldn't try anyway as he still had the broken bottle in his right hand.

"Um... Bakurah, I'm sorry..." She whispered, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"Huh... Maybe I'll let you off if you don't do it again... Got that!" He snapped, still sounding dangerous.

"Yes... I'm sorry..." She repeated quietly.

"Hmm... No sorries..." Bakurah whispered, and kissed her right below the ear.

"B-Bakurah?" She quietly stammered.

"Shh..." He smirked at her surprised expression; and then picked her up after just dropping the broken bottle to the floor; which made her jump slightly.

* * *

"Hey, Bakura, where ya been?" Jonouchi asked the British teen as he stepped outside of his house, which looked like an old Victorian-style type of house.

"Why? What's up, Jonouchi?" Bakura asked, hoisting his backpack more up onto his shoulder.

"Eh, old Yami wants to throw a party on Friday night - don't ask, I don't know either. So, we've got extra work that day." Jonouchi sighed; and Bakura nodded.

"Hmm... well, where do you want to go tonight?" Bakura asked.

Jonouchi had called up most of his male friends, asking them to come somewhere with him.

"We're going to the casinos!" Jonouchi laughed boyishly.

"B-But I'm not eighteen yet!" Bakura protested.

"Eh, they'll let ya in - I mean, ya are almost eighteen anyways. So, now we just gotta wait for Yugi and Honda to show up." Jonouchi grabbed Bakura roughly around the neck, and began 'dragging' him across the street.

"J-Jounouchi! C-can't b-breathe!" Bakura gasped, and Jonouchi let go of him.

"Sorry. Hehehe." Jonouchi grinned, rather dumbly, and shrugged.

"It's okay, but don't do it again." Bakura rubbed the back of his neck, and began to walk alongside the blond to downtown, where they met up with Yugi and Hirato Honda.

"Hey, Yuges. Yo, Honda." Jonouchi greeted them.

"Hi guys." Bakura smiled at the two.

"Hi, Jonouchi. Hey Bakura." Yugi smiled back at them.

"Hey, just where are we going anyway, Jonouchi; huh?" Honda nudged the blond, who glared at him.

"The casinos." Jonouchi answered; grinning again.

"Hmm, isn't Anzu working there?" Bakura asked, but Yugi blushed, knowing he was trying to tease him.

"Yeah, she's a dancer there." Jonouchi nodded; and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Too bad Mai didn't work there, eh, Jonouchi?" Honda nudged Jonouchi again, and Jonouchi glared at him again.

"Ah, shut up, I ain't interested in her." Jonouchi rolled his eyes.

"'Sides, she's got a boyfriend, Danny Jinsenu; hello, remember!" Jonouchi rolled his eyes again, and Honda shrugged.

"Hey, man, I was just joking with you. Besides, I didn't know that so I can't remember." Honda told Jonouchi.

Bakura and Yugi sighed at the two tough guys; who finally stopped 'fighting' with each another.

"Come on, let's go already!" Yugi cried, jumping up and down to try and get their attentions.

"Aw, okay, Yuges." Jonouchi began walking ahead with Honda at his side. "Why so eager, hmm, Yugi?" Bakura raised an eyebrow at Yugi, making him blush again.

"Haha." Bakura let out a small laugh, and patted Yugi's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go." Bakura and Yugi began following Jonouchi and Honda, and eventfully they began to talk about boy stuff, except for Bakura; who was politely listening as he didn't take too much interest in those type of things.


	3. Part III: C'est la vie

Part III: C'est la vie

0-0

Before Notes: Bakura Ryou's first name is Bakura, and Ryou is his last name...

1. Katsuya Jonouchi, Bakura Ryou and Mai Kujaku work as bartenders

2. Anzu Mazaki, Nakura Chan, Mydie Arm-RA, and Sandra Jinsenu are dancers at the casino

3. Shizuka Jonouchi works as a teacher for kindergardeners

4. Hirato Honda fixes cars at a company called HONDA (just kidding, but he does fix cars and what-not...)

5. Yugi Mutou's a waiter-boy with his mother, Samantha Mutou.

6. Pegasus J. Crawford, Otogi Ryuuji and Kuf Akurideji run a casino

7. Seto Kaiba and Mikau Akurideji run a large company together

8. Danny Jinsenu and Gurenu Jinsenu run the museum with Ishizu Ishtar and William Ryou (Bakura's dad).

9. Mariku Ishtar and Rishid run a video game store / arcade.

10. Yami runs the 'Pharaoh's Fine Winery' (the name of the bar...).

11. Yami Bakura is called 'Bakurah'.

Other Notes: I'm borrowing Nakura's Original Characters. Oh, 'C'est la vie' is French for 'This is life'.

0-0

"What do you mean; you want your money back!" Pegasus J. Crawford cried, standing up; glaring at the person who wanted his money back.

"That's right, Pegasus. I want my money back!" Bandit Keith Howard retarded, slamming the table.

"Well, you can't." Pegasus said calmly.

"WHY YOU!" Keith was able to pull a gun on Pegasus when one of the dancer-girls came in.

"Keith - NO!" Sandra grabbed the blond's arm, stopping him before he could.

"Well, looks like you were going to upset one of our dancers - be a gentleman, and don't fight in front of a lady." Pegasus continued in his calm tone.

"Fine." Keith snapped; then turned to Sandra, and whispered: "Baby, why'd you stop me?"

"Because if you kill him, I would be fired!" Sandra hissed quietly.

"B-But my money!" Keith stammered.

"Get up." She snapped at him; then turning to Pegasus; said: "I am so sorry about Keith's behavior, Mister Pegasus."

"It's excused." Pegasus said as she pulled Keith out of Pegasus's office.

"Watch me and the other girls dance, okay?" Sandra told him; and Keith nodded.

"Alright, baby."

0-0

After the two left...

"Croquet, get me a peanut butter sandwich!" Pegasus whined as his butler came in.

"Alright, Mister Pegasus..." Croquet sighed, and headed into the kitchen.

0-0

"Wow, this is a casino?" Yugi's violet eyes widened in amazement as he looked around the huge, golden place.

"It looks like Vegas." Bakura stated, moving closer to his friends; feeling nervous from all the loud music and booming voices of people gambling. "Yeah, you're right, Bakura." Honda agreed; and spotted someone.

"Hey, look! It's Otogi and Kuf!" Honda and the others went over to the two.

"Well, what are you guys doing here?" Otogi Ryuuji said in his smug voice; and Kuf Akurideji looked up at them.

"Hi, here to gamble?" Kuf asked in his cheerful voice.

"Ya bet!" Jonouchi answered, determined.

"Yeah, you can go do all the bets you want when you're gambling, Jonouchi." Otogi laughed at him, and Jonouchi rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, right." Jonouchi nodded.

"Well, if you want to watch - the girls will be dancing in a few minutes." Otogi rolled his eyes, as he told them.

"I bet I know someone you'll want to see, Yugi." Bakura said in a low voice, nudging the shortie.

"Ehehehe..." Yugi blushed again.

0-0

"We're on in a few minutes." Anzu Mazaki said; peeking out of the curtain.

"Yeah." Sandra came in though the back door.

"It's a good thing we're good dancers." Nakura Chan exclaimed; she was sitting next to her best friend, Mydie Arm-RA; who nodded.

0-0

"AH! Boss, whacha doing here?" Jonouchi asked the Egyptain Pharaoh, as he had bumped into him by accident.

"Gambling." Yami answered. "And just checking it out." He added.

"Ah, 'kay." Jonouchi nodded, and turned to his companions.

"Hey, Yami, want hang out with us?" Jonouchi asked, turning back to the Pharaoh.

"Sure." Yami shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Where's Mai?" Bakura asked his boss.

"Oh, she's visiting the museum; she said." Yami answered, and Bakura nodded. "Ah..."

0-0

Fanfare-ish music began playing, and Otogi turned to the group from up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the dancers!" Otogi jumped down from the stage, and ran over to his buddy, Kuf.

"I wonder if Yugi knows about you and Anzu?" Otogi raised an eyebrow, and Kuf glared at him.

"Shut up." Kuf retarded, and began looking at the cards in his hands again.

Anzu came out, dancing elegantly, while wearing pretty yellow colors and pink colors too. Her evenly cut brunette hair brushed her shoulders as she swayed side to side, and her brown eyes sparkled with delight.

Yugi (and Kuf maybe) blushed.

Sandra was wearing black, and Keith was taking pictures.

Then Nakura came out, wearing a pink and purple mix. Her skin was tan, her hair and eyes light brown. She was very pretty, and danced pretty well.

And when Yugi saw her, he instantly fell in love with her and forgot about Anzu completely.

Then Mydie came out too, wearing crimson red with dark blue and black alining the clothes. She looked like Nakura, but with crimson blood red eyes, and she danced pretty good as well - but more Egyptian-like.

When Yami saw her, he felt an familar feeling like he had known her long before; and was in love with her.

Jonouchi and Honda were basicly drooling over the girls and their beautiful dancing, but Bakura felt very bored, and would rather be home, sleeping even studying instead. He wasn't the type who liked too much excitement like Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi and Yami did.

0-0

"Hey, Keith." Sandra kissed her blond boyfriend, and he pinched her.

"Hey, baby." He smirked, standing up straight. "I recorded you dancing. Now, let's go have a party at my place, eh?"

Sandra laughed, and let Keith pick her up in his arms; then he brought her outside, and got into a car with her, then drove off.

0-0

"Hey, Anzu, didn't know you could dance so well." Yami complimented the brunette.

"Thanks." Anzu smiled, and headed over to Kuf and Otogi.

"Yugi, why didn't you say anything?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at Yugi, who shrugged.

"Um, dunno." Yugi stated.

Anzu, Kuf and Otogi came over to them with the two new girls with them.

"Hey, everyone, this is Nakura Chan and Mydie Arm-RA. Nakura; Mydie; this is Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi." Otogi said, pointing to each one as he said their names.

"Hi." Nakura smiled at them, and Yugi flushed a deep red.

"Hello." Mydie said, nodding, and Yami blushed, feeling very nervous for some reason about her.

"So, can we hang out with you guys, hm?" Nakura asked in a friendly tone; and Yugi was feeling foolish, and kept looking at her.

"Sure, whatever." Jonouchi nodded.

"Hey, I know, let's go to the arcade!" Jonouchi added, and Anzu hit him over the head.

"Moron, look, it's too late tonight, and Nakura and Mydie need their rest, so we'll all hang out tomorrow, okay?" Anzu said, and Nakura and Mydie nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow then."

"Okay, then... well, good night, guys." Nakura waved at them again, and Mydie did too. "'Night."

The other replied good-nights and farewells to the two Egyptian beauties.

"Yeah, good night." Yugi sighed, with a dreamy look in his eyes as he watched Nakura walk off.

"Wow, what a woman." Yami sighed too along with his other half.

"Ehehe!" Jonouchi and Honda snickered at the two tri-haired males.

"See you tomorrow, Kuf." Anzu kissed his cheek before heading off.

"Eh?" Bakura noticed Yugi didn't get jealous when Anzu did that, but seemed to be more interested in Nakura instead.

"Ah..." Bakura nodded as he realized Yugi had a new love.

Then everyone headed their different ways to go home...

0-0

That night Yugi and Yami were dreaming of Nakura and Mydie, and being with them as lovers...

Jonouchi and Honda were having a small party together, eating junk food, and playing video games, while Anzu phoned Kuf on her cell phone.

Kuf was at Otogi's house, and Otogi was keeping his father out of the room so Kuf could talk to Anzu without any interruptions.

0-0

Bakura was wondering about his new friend, and if she was okay; because he couldn't get those terrible bruises out of his mind, and fell into a very uncomfortable dream about black holes, and demons... Causing him to wake up later that night in a sweat.

"It was j-just a d-dream..." He stammered to himself, and then got up to get a glass of water.

When he came back into his bedroom; he went back to bed, but couldn't sleep; so he got up to write to his younger sister, Amane, who was dead, but Bakura was still felt close to her so he still wrote to her whenever something was bothering him. 


	4. Part IV: Come on to the party

Part IV: Come on to the Party

* * *

_Before Notes: Bakura Ryou's first name is Bakura, and Ryou is his last name..._

_1. Katsuya Jonouchi, Bakura Ryou and Mai Kujaku work as bartenders_

_2. Anzu Mazaki, Nakura Chan, Mydie Arm-RA, and Sandra Jinsenu are dancers at the casino_

_3. Shizuka Jonouchi works as a teacher for kindergardeners_

_4. Hirato Honda fixes cars at a company called HONDA (just kidding, but he does fix cars and what-not...)_

_5. Yugi Mutou's a waiter-boy with his mother, Samantha Mutou._

_6. Pegasus J. Crawford, Otogi Ryuuji and Kuf Akurideji run a casino_

_7. Seto Kaiba and Mikau Akurideji run a large company together_

_8. Danny Jinsenu and Gurenu Jinsenu run the museum with Ishizu Ishtar and William Ryou (Bakura's dad)._

_9. Mariku Ishtar, Sasha Jinsenu and Rishid run a video game store / arcade._

_10. Yami runs the 'Pharaoh's Fine Winery' (the name of the bar...)._

_11. Yami Bakura is called 'Bakurah'._

_Other Notes: I'm borrowing Nakura's OCs, and if you want your OCs to appear in it, just tell me, and I might put them in, if you give them a job and whose their friends, etc..._

* * *

Shira woke up to a very chilly morning, so she snuggled back under her blankets, and rolled against someone.

_'Bakurah's still in bed?'_ She got from under the blanket, and sat up; looking at her sleeping husband.

_'He actually looks like an angel when he's asleep...'_ She sighed slightly, and leaned down, kissing his cheek; wishing she wasn't afraid of him when he was being mean or was drunk and took everything out on her.

Shira didn't mind that he did that - she loved him, and would stay by his side after all of what happened to them together in the past.

"Nmph..." Bakurah's arms came up around her neck, and he kissed his surprised wife roughly.

"Hey, baby." He smirked, letting go of her neck, and watched her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry if I woke you..." She half-smiled at him, sitting back, and he rubbed her cheek.

"Nah, a good kiss is all I need to wake up..." He then suddenly sat up, and continued to watch her.

"I'm glad you're feeling better..." She moved up against him, and kissed his bare, pale chest.

"Hmm..." He smirked, closing his eyes, and gently began running his hand in her long dark brown hair.

"Would you like me to make you something to eat or would you rather go to sleep?" Shira asked, looking up at him, and was surprised when she noticed he stared at her coldly.

"If I said the latter one, would you've left the house again without my permission?" He asked in a low whisper, and his eyes were cold and threatening again.

"Of course not." She lied in a sweet voice, and gently kissed his neck, while rubbing his chest. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Okay then; I want you to make me something to eat..." He said, and watched her sit up. "**AND **I want a cup of coffee. No milk." Bakurah added, and she nodded.

"Okay, sweetheart." She stood up, and shivered. "It's chilly this morning." She said, hugging herself, and then heading over to grab her light, creamy green house-robe.

Bakurah's midnight black one hung next to it.

"Well, babe, you can always get back in bed with me..." Bakurah smirked at her when she looked over at him.

"Hm... That doesn't sound like a bad idea, dear, but you need to eat. What do you want?" She asked, tightly closing her robe with tying the sash together.

"Hmm..." Bakurah thought for a few seconds. "How about some steak?"

"At this time of the morning?" She asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Bakurah nodded, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um... well..." She said slowly.

"If you love me, you'll get it for me." Bakurah then let out a laugh.

Bakurah had a pretty strong and deep sounding laugh, but his wife was relieved he wasn't laughing like when he does when he's thinking of something mean or sadistic to do; that laugh was very psychotic and scared her - especially when she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him when he laughed like that and had his mind set on something cruel.

"Alright, sweetie." Shira grinned at him, and opened the door; then was about to walk out when he added: "Don't forget my coffee!"

"Okay." She called back, closing the door, and was heading down the hall to go to the kitchen, when the doorbell rang.

"Oh, for pete's sake..." She sighed, and headed to the door instead.

* * *

When she opened the door, it was her younger brother, Mikau Akurideji. He was a year younger then her, and was a very sensible person with great leadership skills and kindness.

"Mikau? What are you doing here?" Shira asked, surprised.

"Well, it's just that..." Mikau began, but then paused.

"It's just that we would like you to come to our party tonight!" Mokuba Kaiba blurted happily, stepping from behind her brother.

"Party?" She stared, feeling very puzzled.

"Yeah, Seto's having a party, and inviting all of our friends." Mokuba laughed cheerifully.

"Seto has friends?" Shira asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Well, not really - I mean, outside of our family, no." Mikau reminded her.

Their family, the Akurideji and Jinsenu knew the Kaiba clan very well.

Their father was a friend and co-worker with Gozaburou Kaiba, (Seto and Mokuba's adopted father); and they once visited them at KaibaCorp, and the children (Danny Jinsenu, Shira, Mikau and Kuf) came to like Seto and Mokuba - they were quick friends, even if Seto was more cold towards them now-a-days, but they understood.

Both Gozaburou and their father had been very cruel, bad men; but Seto and Mokuba had had it rougher on them - Mokuba had to be raised by Seto all by himself.

"Well, why's big bro having a party then?" She asked - she was talking about Seto.

The two Kaibas and the three Akurideji children, and their older brother, Danny Jinsenu had come to think of each another of siblings because of the similarities in life's hardships they shared.

"Actually it was my idea." Mokuba confessed, rubbing the back of his raven-black head. "I just wanted to see everyone again."

"That's sweet." She smiled, very touched by the younger boy's kind heart.

"Well, the party is tonight at 7:00.PM." Mikau, who had been a little quiet, finally said.

* * *

Bakurah laid in bed, waiting for his wife to come back in the bedroom; but he was becoming terribly impatient now.

"Darnit! Where the heck is she!" He growled furiously; then stood up, went over to his drawer, and put on a black button-up shirt that went well with his navy-blue jeans.

"If she's still at that Ra-darn door..." He growled furiously, as he tried to get a comb through his wild hair; but then just threw it across the room, cursing loudly in Ancient Egyptian.

Bakurah pulled on black socks, and put on his blue house-slippers; then opened up the window to look down at the front door.

"Well, what is going on here..." He glared, smirking; then headed out of the bedroom after closing the window tightly.

Bakurah walked down the stairs, barely being able to hear what his wife was saying with the two people who came to HIS house and interrupted HIS wife, who was getting HIS breakfest.

"Hm..." Bakurah paused at the bottom step; before deciding to go over and then he slammed open the front door.

* * *

"Ah!" Mokuba gave a small cry of surprise, and so did Shira; while Mikau stepped back slightly when Bakurah slammed open the door with a very angry look on his face.

"Just what the heck is going on!" He nearly screamed at his wife, while glaring at Mikau and Mokuba.

"Um, sweetheart... My brother, Mikau... you remember him, right?" She paused, biting her lower lip, and her husband just glared coldly at her; looking like he was ready to slap her by the way he had his mouth pursed together.

"Well, Mikau and Mokuba Kaiba - Seto Kaiba's little brother; they-" She was interrupted by a very angry Bakurah.

"Just get on with it! I know who the heck they are!" He snapped at her.

"Umph; well, they came here to ask me if I would like to come to their party tonight at Kaiba Mansion..." She finished quietly.

"Look, she **CAN'T** go **_ANYWHERE_** without my permission." Bakurah glared at them.

"Hey, that's mean!" Mokuba retarded - he was kind, sweet but very, very full of spunk.

"Shut up. You wouldn't understand!" Bakurah snapped back, and grabbed his wife's shoulder firmly, making her gasp in pain.

"Look, you can come too." Mikau said logically. "So that way, both of you can have a good time together."

"Hmm..." Bakurah stared at Mikau thoughtfully.

"Okay." He said, seeming to have calmed down.

"Bakurah's upset because I was making him wait by accident because I was supposed to be getting him breakfest." Shira confessed, and looked to her husband, whose eyes quickly met with hers before looking back to Mikau and Mokuba.

**"WHAT!"** Mokuba stared in shock. "That's about the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Mokuba laughed, and Bakurah glared at him.

"Shut up." The Tomb-Robber snapped at Mokuba.

"Well, then, you two are coming; right?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Shira nodded, after Bakurah nodded quickly.

"Okay, great. See you two there!" Mokuba said cheerfully, and Mikau half-smiled at them.

"Bye." Mikau felt slightly worried about his sister, but then remembered she could easily take care of herself.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Bakurah. I had to answer the door." Shira said to him while they were now in the kitchen, and Bakurah was looking over the magazine of Egyptian daggers that she gave to him on Christmas last year.

"I know." He said shortly, and she couldn't tell if he was still angry at her or not.

"Want me to make you the steak and coffee now?" She asked, standing behind his chair with her hands on his shoulders.

"Hm..." He let out air through his nostrils deeply, then nodded.

"Alright, sweetie." She kissed his cheek; and he cupped hers; kissing her gently. Then they both smiled at each another without saying anything; and she began to start the coffee brewer; while he went back to reading about the knives again.


End file.
